


We Close Our Eyes

by EndOfCentury



Category: Oingo Boingo (Band), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndOfCentury/pseuds/EndOfCentury
Summary: Post-Ending (SPOILERS)Zack fulfills his promise to Ray.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished the game, I really enjoyed and wanted to write my take on the ending.
> 
> I also really love We Close Our Eyes and I think it fit pretty well.

"If that's what you want... Stop crying and smile!" Zack said.  
Rachel fought back her tears and let out the most genuine smile she'd ever given.  
"That's more like it." Said Zack smiling as well.  
Rachel closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow that would end her life.  
The blow that never came.  
Suddenly she felt something warm wrap around her.  
It was Zack, He had brought her into a hug. Together they leapt backwards out of the window as something whizzed by their heads and shattered on the ground. Zack landed gracefully on the soft grass below and set Rachel down, the police car lights casting a blue and red hue to their surroundings.  
"Z-Zack? What's the meaning of this?" Rachel asked, confused.  
"It's been a while. A long fuckin' while." Zack replied. "Jail was tough. I really don't think I've ever been in such an awful place."  
"Y-You promised you'd kill me!" Rachel said bewildered  
"Hold yer' damn horses, and let me explain myself!" Zack snapped "The truth is, I discovered something about myself, Ray. When I was in jail. I felt something in the deep black void I call a heart. For the first time. I realized that I missed you. I didn't feel right carrying out my side of the promise."  
"Z-Zack..." Rachel started to tear up  
She felt the same. Whenever she was around Zack she felt safe. She felt... At home.  
"I know it might be selfish of me, but my gut told me it was right." Zack said. "In the time that I've been in jail I've done a lot of learnin'. Gray somehow managed to make it out of the building and he's been teaching me how to read."  
"Gray is still alive?!?" Rachel gasped  
"Yeah, he's buying us enough time to have this conversation." Zack said. "He also found a way to heal my burns."  
Rachel realized the thing that she heard must have been a container carrying some of Gray's incense.  
"We've got a few more minutes before the damn cops get to us, Gray's already got the car around. So tell me." Zack said looking Rachel dead in the eyes. "Do you want me to fulfill my promise?"  
This was all too much. Rachel's emotions were going haywire. She had never felt this way before. This was Zack. Not a god. Not an angel. A human that she felt something special towards.  
"Zack... You've changed." Rachel said softly.  
"Yeah." He chuckled. "Guess I have. I also realized that I don't enjoy killing anymore."  
Rachel narrowed her eyes.  
"...Really?" She said skeptically.  
"I know." Zack said with a grin. "I guess I've just had enough killing for one damn lifetime."  
"I know now..." Rachel said closing her eyes once again.  
"I want you to kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of previous events

Rachel felt something cold press up against the back of her neck. This was it.  
Suddenly she felt her hair being jerked back out of nowhere followed by the swift sound of a metal blade slicing through something.  
"Rachel Gardener is dead." Came a familiar voice.  
Rachel opened her eyes and felt her hair. It was much shorter.  
"It is time to begin life anew." Said the man in the purple robes.  
It was Gray!  
Rachel instinctively retreated feeling for her knife.  
"You needn't worry child. I am here to help." Said Gray calmly. "Your life as the old Rachel Gardener is over. It is time to move on. I have prepared accommodations for you and Zack to live together in another country far from police interference."  
Rachel looked at Gray and then back to Zack.  
"I-Is this true?" She said.  
"Why would we go through all this fuckin' trouble just to play a joke?" Zack snapped.  
"Zack, please." Gray said. "She's stressed."  
"Right..." Zach said placing a hand on the back of his head. "Sorry..."  
"Sorry"  
This was really something special. He wasn't faking this, he was feeling emotions. Just how had Gray helped him?  
"Okay." Said Rachel. "I'm ready."  
They both climbed into the backseat of the car as Gray got up front to drive. The car sped off into the night leaving only a shattered window and a few dozen extremely confused cops soundly asleep.  
The case is still ongoing although no new leads have been found.  
Rachel stared down at the floor. So much just happened. Zack's words rang in her head. She felt the same way. She absolutely felt safe around him. Perhaps she even... Loved him.  
Maybe not in a romantic way, but she wanted to be with him no matter what.  
"Hey, Zack..." Rachel started  
Zack looked over from staring out the window.  
"I... Feel the same... I feel safe around you. When we were in the maze, I felt like I needed you. I still do." She said quietly  
Zack smiled softly.  
"You're smiling." He said quietly.  
She was and she hadn't even noticed it.  
Zack leaned in and hugged her.  
She felt like everything was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope the change in Zack's character isn't too jarring. I want to keep some of his traits like his awful language and gruffness, but make him a little softer and able to feel emotions.

It was warm against Zack's body. Something really had changed about him. He wasn't even faking this to make her feel better. She could tell he was genuine about this. Gray must have been a miracle worker. She closed her eyes and leaned in further.  
"Okay, erm..." Zack said pulling away.  
Looks like at least a little bit of the old Zack was left.  
Gray spoke up from the driver's seat.  
"The flight leaves soon, so you two will have to hurry to the gate."  
"You're not coming with us...?" Zack asked  
"I must stay behind to make sure no one finds your whereabouts." Gray said not taking his eyes off the road. "Your trials are over. You have proven yourselves to be worthy of starting over, so I will be assisting you in any way possible."  
"But..." Zack started "How will we know where to go?!"  
"Be at ease, Zack." Gray responded "God will take care of you."  
"Damn lot of good that does us..." Zack muttered under his breath.  
Rachel remained silent. She had faith in Gray.  
"That's not to say our paths won't cross again." Gray said.  
Zach and Rachel looked up.  
"I will join you in Germany once my work here is done." He concluded.  
"And how long will that be?" Zack asked, mildy annoyed.  
"The time will come when it is right." Gray responded once again.  
Zack gave up and went back to grumbling.

From there the ride to the airport was mostly silent with Rachel just staring out the window at the lights blurring by. As they approached Gray piped up again.  
"Your bags are in the back. The two heavy ones are for you to check, while the light one contains money, food, and some gifts." He said. "Zack."  
Zack looked up  
"It's time to take off your bandages."  
Zack gulped hard.  
"You cannot get recognized here, you must take your bandages off." Gray pleaded.  
Rachel touched Zack's hand.  
"Allow me." She said with a tenderness in her voice.  
"O-Okay..." Zack said. "Here we go."  
Rachel started unwrapping the bandages on his hands. Underneath was dark, clean skin.   
From his hands, to his arms, to his torso. The last thing that was left was his face. Rachel carefully went for the open end by his neck. She gently continued unwrapping the bandages revealing the oddly normal face of a man in his early 20's. From his last bandage a splash of dark hair fell out.  
"Zack... You're..." Rachel started.  
"I know..." Zack replied. "I'm hideous, aren't I?"  
"No..." Rachel continued "You're incredibly normal."  
Zack cracked a smile. "Just what we need right now." He said. They left the bandages in the car as they pulled up to the airport. Zack took the bags from the trunk as Rachel got all the paperwork from Gray.  
"Thank you so much." Rachel said giving a small bow.  
"Godspeed to you my child." Gray said. "Let us meet again one day."  
With that he drove off.  
"Alright." Rachel said. "Let's go."

Checking in was easy, security was light as Zack had promised Gray not to take any weapons, and they were at their gate before they knew it.   
Soon they were sitting on their plane bound for Germany. Neither of them having any knowledge of where they were going once they got there. To Rachel, it didn't matter. As long as she was with him, she felt like she was home.   
"Hey." Zack said. "Let's see what Gray brought us"  
They opened the bag to find various homemade food items and three boxes.  
The first box contained a wallet filled with euros.  
The second box contained three different books: An English to German dictionary, a book of poetry, a book titled "Parasite Eve", and a copy of the Bible.  
The third box contained five objects: two smartphones and an MP3 player with earbuds for both of them.  
"What's this?" Zack asked indicating the MP3 player.  
"It plays music." Rachel replied. "Lets see what music is on it."  
She plugged in earbuds and set one in her right ear.  
"Here." She said handing Zack the left earbud.  
He put it in and leaned closer to her as she played the first track.

 

"We close our eyes"

Rachel leaned up against Zack.

"We close our eyes and dream and the world has turned around again."

Rachel shut her eyes.

"When everybody is running in the big race and having a good time "

She set her head on Zack's shoulder

"Who am I to cast a shadow?"

Zack rested his head against Rachel's

"Who am I?"

Zack closed his eyes


End file.
